


Jagged Edges

by Kinky_Romantic



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, BBW, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, F/M, Goth OC, Justice for Barbara "Barb" Holland, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Smut, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, plus size OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Romantic/pseuds/Kinky_Romantic
Summary: What happens when two fucked up people meet and find out their broken edges fit together perfectly?Billy Hargrove x plus size OCThis story is not cannon compliant in any way and also draws inspiration from the movie Heathers.TRIGGER WARNINGS:Drugs useMention of Over DoseAbuse - physical/mental/emotionalToxic relationshipsIf any of this is unappealing or you don't like reading about fat girls this is not the story for you.Main characters are 18 in their senior year of hs so it’s not creepy...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I couldn’t get this sorry out of my head so I had to just start writing it. It’s posted on Wattpad and will be updated there first.

  
Molly stood at the edge of the Hawkings High parking lot smoking her third cigarette of the morning. Her eyes scanned the masses of this shit hole town as they filter in around the school. A loud rumble broke her from her glowering as a comaro roared into the parking lot. She noted the California tags and cocked an eyebrow. Out of the car came a tall muscular guy in a denim jacket with a mullet. He lit up a smoke and she watched as the nearby girls swooned at him. She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth. Fresh meat might make today interesting. She stomped out her cigarette with her black doc's and headed into the building.

After a little more than a year in Hawkings she was used to stairs and looks of disgust her peers gave her. She was, after all, strange. Standing at a meger 5'3" it should be easy for her to disappear into a crowd, but if she learned anything from her dad it was to stand out.

'Shit head sell outs are always going to stare, baby girl, might as well give them something to stare at. Just remember to keep your head tall and tell 'em to fuck off'

Her dyed black hair was teased up around her head, her dark eyeliner was thick and smudged, her foundation was heavy and pale blocking out any perceived imperfection in her skin. Typically she avoided lipstick as it always wore off too fast with her smoking. Today she wore a black off the shoulder dress that stopped mid thigh, ripped tights, combat boots and a very large black cardigan. And if being goth in this small white bread town wasn't enough, she was also fat. Not ridiculously, but definitely big enough to be made the butt of many jokes. Her hips were wide, her thighs rubbed, her breasts were large and heavy, she absolutely hated bras, and her stomach was soft, sporting love handles and small side rolls. She covered most of her body with oversized clothing from back in New York. Her dad had shown her where all the best shops were, and how to make her own designs. She missed New York and him dearly. She grimaced at the bitter memories and slammed her locker shut as she trudged to class.

She sat by the window looking out at the grey October sky as the teacher droned on about integers or some shit like that. She was brought back to reality as the door clatter shut loudly. She looked up to see none other than the new California kid.

"Class this is Billy Hargrove, he is joining us this year from California. Mr. Hargrove, you can sit over there by Ms. Jasper." Billy cocked his brow and gave a wicked smile.

"You mean big top over there?"

Ahhh clever, cause I'm fat and and a freak, hilarious, she thought to herself. The class burst into laughter and one of the jocks gave him a high-five. He even had the audacity to wink at her when he sat down.

———

Billy hated Hawkings, he hated his dad, his step family and everything. For years now he's always had at least a little rage boiling just under the surface. As he got out of his car in the school parking lot he looked around. Girls were already drooling over him. He smirked inwardly as he inhaled deeply of his cigarette, at least he could fuck his way through this year. He walked through the halls commanding respect with every step. Chewing a toothpick and glared down the guys that could get in his way while making sure to smile and wink at any girls he thought were cute. In this town, the pickings were slim. He made his way into the office and was given his schedule. He figured he'd go to them all today and see what was worth sticking around for.

The bell rang and he slowly made his way to class hoping to miss as much of this snooze fest as possible. He entered and the teacher instructed him where to sit, he was rolling his eyes at the ceiling and didn't bother to really look around before he was told to sit next to someone. He looked over in the direction the teacher was pointing to. An empty desk sat next to the only interesting thing he'd seen in the podunk place. She was pale, dressed in all black and it looked like every part of her was soft and round. He smirked, this could be fun.

"You mean big top over there?" He watched her eyes roll before giving him a shit eating smile, crinkling her button nose. One of the guys gave him a high five as everyone laughed, he gave her a wink. He sat down next to her and licked his bottom lip while smiling.

"Hope you don't mind, sunshine." His voice was low, he didn't need anyone else hearing this. She glowered popping the ball of her tongue ring between her teeth before putting on a sugary smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember selling you a ticket to the freak show." She batted her long lashes as she flipped him off. He barked out a rusty laugh, his first genuine one in years. Oh she would be fun.

His next two classes were boring, no site of the girl either. Next on his schedule was Home Ec, he was planning on skipping but then he saw her. She kept her head high and facial expression blank. Her black backpack was slung over one shoulder as she moved through the crowd and into his class. Oh what fun would he have this period?

Entering the class he saw her at the back station alone, every other station had two students partnered up and when the teacher directed him to work with her he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He slid into the spot next to her resting his elbow on the desk and resting his face on his hand.

"Hey, sunshine." She looked over at him and groaned.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?"

"What? You mean you don't miss me? Every other girl in the school wants to partner with me." His eyes roamed over her body, desperately attempting to pear past her large cardigan to see what's underneath.

"Well Cali trash Ken, why you don't find a nice midwestern Barbie and fuck off together."

"You know, I'm surprised no one wanted to partner up with the fat girl. I assume you can cook since you clearly know how to eat." His expression was flat and he watched her intently wanting to drink in her reaction. She grimaced, the corners of her full lips pulling down as her brows knit together in anger. It was there only a moment before her face was washed over with a fake pleasant expression.

"Mmmm yes, but there is always the risk of poisoning." Her grey eyes held his with just a little too much intensity, she wasn't joking.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Whatever fun Molly thought this new kid might bring was washed out by how much of an asshole he was. She wanted to ring his stupid neck. The way he smiled at her, the way he tried to undress her with his eyes. He got under her skin like no one else, really he challenged her. Everyone else who taunted her used tired fat jokes or comments about her style. It was over played, and while he jabbed at her, it somehow didn't feel as cruel besides, she liked being able to throw it back in his face.

She saw him at lunch, but thankfully he left her alone. They were both chain smoking, but he had clearly been welcomed into several clicks. She only really had two half friends, Jonathan Byers and Barb Holland. Barb went missing around the same time Jonathan's brother did, but they never found Barb, no one even cared. She didn't know her that well, but it was still bullshit. She deserved better than this town, better than Nancy. Molly was convinced Nancy knew something about Barb, but Johnathan told her to let it go. Today, like most days, she spent her break alone. She only had a few more hours to get through and she could get out of here.

Her last class of the day was P.E. Usually she would change, get checked in and then slip out the back door to smoke, sliding back in before class ended. As she got changed a few girls made pig and cow noises at her. She rolled her eyes and put on the god awful gym outfit. A Hawkings High t-shirt that clung to her chest and shorts that showed off more of her thick thighs than she was really comfortable with. She tied her chucks and made her way onto the gym floor. Dropping her cardigan by the back door. She was ready to get this over with, but at the sight of a dirty blond mullet her heart sank, she didn't feel nearly as confident without her preferred clothing. His gym uniform showed off his lean muscular body, and the tattoo he had on his right bicep. He caught her staring and gave her a wink and a cheeky smile causing her to blush violently. She wanted to sink into a hole and die.

Today was a free play, so as long as you weren't sitting on the bleachers you could do whatever you wanted. Molly took this blessing and quickly made her way out the back door and around the corner. She put on her cardigan and wrapped it around her trying to stay warm in the skimpy outfit. She let her head hit the brick wall behind her as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Mind if I join you?" She momentarily stiffened at the sound of his voice before deflating with a sigh.

"They say it's a free country." He shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Gym not really your thing?"

"What gave it away?" She asked bitterly as she gestured to her soft frame. He leaned his shoulder on the wall to face her.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." Her mouth opened and closed uselessly while smug satisfaction washed over him.

"Go fuck a chainsaw." She grumbled. They finished their smokes in silence. He turned and started walking back to the door.

"You coming sunshine?"

"I'd rather choke." She shot back cheerily.

For the rest of the period she stood outside, her thoughts were consumed by Billy. She hated him and yet she wanted him. She slipped back in to change just before the final bell rang. Relieved she made her way to her locker. Packing her bag she saw Billy walking down the hall, he was laughing with a few of the more popular students. One pointed over at her and they all started laughing harder. As they approached he shoulder checked her sending her down.

"I didn't know we got Earthquakes in Indiana." One of the girls mocked. She growled under her breath as they walked off. Looking up she saw a hand extended out to her. Jonathan helped her up and gave her a sheepish smile.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... nothing serious." He nodded in agreement.

"Need a ride home?" He almost never offered her a ride, they really only talked in photography.

"Nah, I'll walk. It's nice enough out." They parted ways and she headed home.

It took her 25 minutes, but she made it back to the large house she now lived in. Her mom had remarried and dragged her here so she could leach off her newest conquest. Greg, her step dad, was nice, even if he was completely submissive to her mother. He owned a chain of radio shacks that spanned the tri county area which proved them a more luxurious life than ever before. He was always kind and regularly tried to be a good father figure, but he never intervened when her mom was laying into her. She was pleased to see both cars were gone from the driveway, at least she would have a little peace today. She tossed her book bag and flopped on to her plush queen sized bed. She took a few relaxing breaths before rolling over and reaching under the mattress for her stash. She rolled a small joint and opened her window. Taking deep hits she slowly felt the tension of the day rolling off of her.

Eventually she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, having not eaten since breakfast and having a serious case of the munchies she raided the fridge for leftovers. After she finished her meal, the Tupperware sat empty on the table and she was happily indulging in a cupcake when she heard the front door close.

Shit

Her mom came into the kitchen with Greg behind her carrying several shopping bags. Her mother scowled as she looked from the empty container, to the half eaten cupcake to Molly.

"Jesus Molly, are you trying to get fatter?" Her mother took the cupcake from her hands and threw it in the trash.

"What the hell?"

"I'm just trying to help you, sweetie. It's bad enough you dress like that on top of being a cow, how are you ever going to get a man when you look like this?" Molly looked down at the table ashamed as red stained her cheeks. Her mother sighed dramatically. "Since you've already stuffed your face you won't be needing dinner, so get out of my sight for the rest of the night."

Molly shoved off of the table, tears pricking the corners of her eyes that she would never let fall, she refused to give her mother the satisfaction. She stormed up to her room and started throwing things into her messenger bag. She was so fed up with this. She punched her wall until her knuckles burned and the drywall cracked. She let out a frustrated growl and headed out. As she reached for the side door she heard Greg clear his throat. Without a word he handed her some money. Tonight was not the first night her mother had sent her off like this, but anytime she did Greg would slip Molly some cash so she could eat later. She gave him a weak smile, he would never be her dad, but he was a good guy.

She turned on her Walkman, sliding her headphones on before lighting a cigarette. Loud music blasted, drowning out her turbulent thoughts as she wandered the back streets of Hawkings.

———-

Billy was bored, and being bored never suited him. He had hooked up with a girl after school but she couldn't hold his attention, he had someone else on his mind. He decided he was going to drive around until he found a good spot to drink at. Maybe he'd drive home and see if he made it, maybe he'd sleep in a field. He didn't care as long as he was away from his dad. He sped down back roads music blaring. In his head lights he saw the rounded figure that had been plaguing his mind. He turned off his music and slowed down, driving alongside her until she noticed him. She cocked a brow as she took off her headphones, the sounds of metal bleeding into the quiet.

"Get in." A demand, not a question.

"Why? Gonna take me out to the woods and kill me?" He grinned running his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Wasn't planning on it." She pouted, drawing his eyes to her lips.

"Too bad." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Just get in the car sunshine."

"I have a name you know." He gestured for her to continue and with a huff she did.

"It's Molly." He mulled over the information for a moment before looking up into her eyes, turning on the charm.

"Come on Molls, it'll be fun."

"If I get in will you promise to never call me that again?" He shrugged while a satisfied smile split his face. She rolled her eyes and got in.

"Where to?"

"Does it matter?" She shrugged in response.

He cranked the music back up and they drove in silence as they smoked. As he drove he stole glances at her, she stared out the window and he wondered what she was thinking about. He didn't know why he was enamored with her, if anyone saw them together he'd be toast. After just one day he was poised to be top dog at school. Being seen with the fat goth girl would kill that in a heartbeat, and yet she was the only thing that intrigued him about this town. He could tell she wasn't from here, her accent was different, vowles a little longer, and with a little more w thrown in. He assumed New York based on movies.

After 20 minutes of aimless driving he found the spot. A clearing that overlooked the quarry, no one should spot them here. He turned off the engine and looked over at her.

"What's the plan?" Her tone was dry and she was still looking out the window. He shook his head and reached into the back seat pulling out a bottle of cheap whiskey.

"I figure we get shit faced and pretend we're not trapped in this shit hole."

"I'll drink to that." She took the bottle from him and took a large swish hissing air between her teeth after.

"Jesus what is this crap?"

"Cheapest crap money can buy." He said with a cheeky smile.

"So why pick me up? Didn't think you'd want to be seen outside of class with the school freak."

"You see anyone else around?"

"Fair." His chest stung a little at how easy she agreed with it. He expected her to make some kind of snide remark.

"Besides, neither of us are from here so neither of us have anywhere to be."

"What gave it away?" A small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"Your voice, not to mention your clothes, but mostly your voice. You're from New York right?"

"Yeah, I lived in the city before my mom got remarried and dragged me here." Her voice grew bitter and she took the bottle back from him taking another long drink.

He studied her in that moment, they had more in common than he thought. Part of him wanted to trust her, to tell her everything, but he'd been burned before and didn't need her using it against him.

"You're staring."

"So?"

"So stop..." he smiled, and an idea bloomed. He should fuck her. He could throw her a bone and he'd probably be so turned off by her he could stop thinking about her and get back to fucking regular girls.

"We should fuck." She coughed loudly, choking on the whiskey.

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but what the shit?" He laughed and shook his head before looking over at her with lust in his eyes.

"We should fuck, you know have sex."

"I know what it means asshole." Her face dropped and horror filled her large grey eyes. "You lost a bet didn't you? That's why you picked me up." She laughed without humor. "This was just a joke."

"What? No wa-"

"Save it." She grabbed her bag and opened the car door.

"Sunshine wait!" He growled as he got out to follow her into the woods.

"Molly!"

She started running away from him, but he was faster. He caught her by the wrist and spun her around. He expected rage, he expected her to hit him, to lash out. He didn't know much about her, but he knew she was a spit fire. What he wasn't expecting was tears. Inky tears made her eyeliner run washing away her foundation with black spotted trails.

"Just leave me alone. Tell your friends whatever you want, I don't care." She didn't look at him, her voice was so small and he hated it. Without thinking he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He was a whole head taller than her and she fit perfectly against him. Soft to hard, like she was a protective barrier for all his jagged edges.

"There is no bet." He kept his voice quiet and slowly her arms wrapped around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. With a soft smile he gently thumbed away her streaky tears.

"You want me to take you home?" He didn't know where this was coming from, he had never had the urge to be tender before, the again he also never had the urge to fuck a fat girl....

"Yeah, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about sunshine."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her back to the car. The ride to her house was silent save for the few directions he needed. When they pulled up the house was dark. She didn't get out right away and he didn't want to leave her.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll uh, I'll get out of your hair." He grabbed her hand as she turned to open the door.

"Can I come in? I want to make sure you're actually all right." She swallowed hard and nodded her head yes.

Molly led them in through the side door and up to her room. The house was huge and it made him feel like he didn't belong here, until they reached her room. A large unmade bed with a Union Jack blanket was pushed against the corner of the room, against a window. She had a nightstand with a phone, desk with a tv on it and a closet full of dark clothing. All of it was a mess. She had clothes strewn everywhere and posters covered most of her wall space, along with pictures, ticket stubs and other mementos of her past. This was her, this is where she belonged.

"You're a real neat freak huh?" He nudged a pair of pajama pants with his boot.

"Shut it." She pinned him with a hard stair before shaking her head, "I've never had this much space before, I just don't know what to do with it when it's clean." Billy nodded, he wasn't sure what he'd do with a room this large either.

"I'm going to shower, feel free to watch tv or whatever. You also don't have to stick around." She rifled through a pile of clothes that he realized now was on a chair. She grabbed a few items and the pajama pants from the floor before walking into the connected bathroom. Billy flopped onto her bed, mind churning.

Fuck it.

He stripped down and slowly opened the bathroom door.

"If you need a bathroom there's one down the hall."

"I need you." He pulled back the curtain and she squealed, grabbing it and attempting to shield her body. He licked his lips as he gazed at her.

"Don't be scared," he stepped into the shower, "let me take care of you."

He cupped her face and bent down pressing their lips together. She gasped against him as she dropped the shower curtain. He backed her up until he had pinned her to the tile wall. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips begging for entrance.

"Come on princess."

"Not sunshine?" She tilted her head, her voice bratty. This was his girl. No. Not his...

"I like sunshine, don't get me wrong, but tonight I'm going to treat you like royalty." She rolled her eyes.

"How often does that li-" he cut her off, biting into the cord of her neck. Molly moaned softly as he nipped and licked his way to her ear.

"Shut up."

He claimed her mouth as he finally allowed his hands to roam he soft wet body. She stiffened until he let out a moan of his own. Nothing in his life had ever been this soft. He massaged her large breast in one hand while the other slowly ran down her stomach, he grabbed her love handle hard as he pressed his leg between her thick thighs, his boner hard between them. He broke away from their kiss to gaze down at her naked figure. She was like a work of art. Pale creamy skin, soft and plush and begging to be marked. Without her makeup on he could see the freckles dotting her face, her black hair hung in loose wet curls around her shoulders. She began to squirm under his gaze and he couldn't help but smile.

"Magnificent," he breathed. She stared at him, her eyes wide, searching for a lie.

He took her hands and backed up, pulling her back into the warmth of the water. He turned her around pressing her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her, his hard cock pressed into the curve of her ample back side. She leaned into him grinding her hips ever so slightly and tilting her head to give him access to her neck. He hissed out a breath at the friction.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was thick with arrosel making him smile against her skin.

"Because I want to." Nip.

"I take what I want." Lick.

"And right now I want to make you feel good." Suck.

He bit and sucked her neck leaving a beautiful red hickey. He pulled away from her making her release a needy mewling sound.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'm not leaving you."

He grabbed her loofa and applied a generous amount of soap onto it, the scent of lavender filled the space around them. He turned her back around and kissed her again. She tasted of smoke and whiskey and something sweet. It was intoxicating. He ran the loofa over her body marveling in the silkiness of her skin. As his hands trailed lower her breath hitched. Dropping the loofa he ran his fingers over her slit, he could feel the heat coming off her and his cock throbbed in response. He dipped two fingers past her lips and ran them along her clit.

"Billy.." his name was barely a whisper on her lips, but it was better than any drug he'd tried.

"You like that princess?" He applied pressure and massaged her clit. She whimpered with pleasure and he leaned in, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"I'm going to make you cum, then we're going to get out of here, and I'm going to fuck you." He applied more pressure as he sped his movements. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh god yes, Billy."

He pinched her nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking he continued to work her clit.

"Cum for me princess," she cried out as she came. "Good girl."

He waited for her to look up at him before he removed his fingers from her bringing them up to lick her essence from them. She shivered and panted needley. At this point they were both rinsed of any lingering soap. He turned the water off and guided her out of the shower. He tossed a towel at her and took one for himself. When they were no longer dripping wet he fisted her wet hair and kissed her hard. Her hands moved along his body. It was like electricity. He backed her into her room and against her bed. He broke the kiss and gently pressed her down onto the bed. She scooted back giving him space. He crawled up to her feeling like a predator as he loomed over her. Her thighs cradled his hips, his hands braces on either side of her face.

"You ready for this?" She scoffed and pulled him down, mashing their mouths together.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Billy." He growled approvingly.

Rolling off the bed he rifled through his discarded clothes, he pulled out a condom and rolled it onto his length. She watched him with half lidded eyes, her hand idly toying with her rosy nipples. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her. He wanted to taste every inch of her, to know what sounds she made when he nipped and licked her stomach, her thighs, everywhere. But now was not the time for that, he needed her and she needed him. Climbing back on top of her he leaned in to grind against her core. She moaned and arched into him.

"You ever..." he let the question trail off.

"I have, and if you don't get inside me I'm going to lose it." He laughed.

"Such an impatient princess," he teased before slowly gliding into her. Again she arched to meet him, driving him deeper. "Fuck." His voice was graveled, he closed his eyes for a moment savoring the feel of her.

"Billy" she whined. She was grinding her hips in a desperate attempt to get him going.

He smirked and pulled back only to thrust into her. She cried out and he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Wouldn't want to wake the neighborhood now would we?"

Muffling her cry's he began to thrust harder and faster. She moved with him, their rhythm intensifying. He was losing control. He straightened to a kneel and grabbed her sides digging his fingers into her love handles. She cried out again and he began to fuck her hard and fast, the sound of slapping flesh loud in the night.

"Oh, fuck yes! Fuck- Billy- I'm - I'm going-" her words we broken and babbled.

"Yes princess, do it. Cum for me." He commanded for a second time that night.

He claimed her mouth in a searing kiss swallowing her cries of passion. As her walls clamped down on him he reached his peak, grunting against her lips he came hard. He collapsed on top of her as the both basked in the bliss of what just happened

"Shit.." he breathed as he rolled off of her. He took a minute before removing his condom and throwing it in her garbage basket. She giggled turning to face him propping herself up on her elbow.

"Guessing it was good for you then." He raised his brows.

"Yeah, I'd say so, you?" She smiled at him genuinely as she shrugged.

"It wasn't bad."

"You bitch." He said laughing as he pounced on her pinning her wrists above her head. She giggled with him and they locked eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

He was an idiot of thinking he'd be done with her after one fuck.

They laid on the bed smoking out the window chatting idly. She began to yawn and he opened his arms for her to cuddle with him. He held her until she fell asleep.

He was so beyond fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly woke up late the next morning. She was frazzled and couldn't get last night out of her head. The only proof she had that it wasn't all a dream was the used condom in the trash and the hickey on her neck. She needed to shower, last night had nothing to do with getting clean.

Today was not going to be her day. She took too long in the shower and she wasn't going to have time to do her hair and makeup the way she wanted. She tore through her clothes trying to find something to wear that would hide her hickey while her mother screamed at her to hurry up. She grabbed red and black striped stockings, and threw on a grey high collared dress. It had a strong Wednesday Addams vibe, but the collar and cuffs were black leather. The dress clung to her curves and if she was 30 pounds lighter it might have been sexy. She grimaced, but there was no time to change. She grabbed her cardigan, eyeliner and book bag as she rushed downstairs.

"You're going to make Greg late you ungrateful bitch." Her mother spat at her as she ran out of the door and into the waiting car.

"Sorry Greg." He gave her a smile.

"No prob-lam-o kiddo." She tried not to roll her eyes, instead using the trip to apply her eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was down and she didn't have her foundation, but at least she had eyeliner.

Almost everyone was already inside when she got out of the car. Today was warmer than usual and as she walked into the school she groaned. The heat was turned on today. There was no way she'd survive if she kept her cardigan on, it was going to be bad enough trying not to sweat in her long sleeved dress. The bell rang signaling she was late for class. She kicked her locker before shifting her books around.

"Woah sunshine, what's with the hostility." She turned around to see Billy eyeing her.

"Oh you know, bitchy mom, late to class and it's hot as fuck in here so I have to walk around in this." She gestured to her tight dress. "I haven't even had a smoke yet."

"Well come on then." He said strolling away from her.

"Where are you going, our class is in the opposite direction?"

"We're not going to class, now come on." She huffed but followed him.

They made their way to the parking lot and into his car. She lit up as soon as she sat down and exhaled with a contented sigh as Billy started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"I'm going to assume you haven't had breakfast either."

"I'm not hungry." She grumbled and he gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah right."

"You know you don't always have to be an asshole."

"And you don't need to be a bitch all the time."

They were both snapping at each other as he picked up speed. She folded her arms over her stomach trying in vain to hide herself from him.

"Shit Molly, do you always have to pout?"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Oh so you're just being a brat then." He said flatly, turning to look at her and not the road.

"Jesus fuck Billy watch where you're going." He laughed maniacally and sped faster.

He whipped his car into a parking spot with a loud squeal of the tires. He got out of the car but she stayed put, stewing in her bad mood.

"You coming?"

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit, get out of the car."

"No!"

He opened the door and got up in her face, their lips just a whisper apart.

"Stop being a brat and come eat with me." His voice was low and commanding causing a shiver to run down her spine. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "Was that so fucking hard?" She glared at him. "You really are a princess aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"For starters you bitch and pout unless you get what you want," he bent down to whisper the next part into her ear, "and only a princess could have skin as soft as yours." She bit her lip to stop a moan. What the fuck was he doing to her?

He guided her to a booth in the back of the mostly empty dinner, away from any prying eyes. As much as she knew he didn't want to be seen with her, she wasn't sure she wanted to be seen with him either. She didn't need that kind of attention. She slid into the booth and looked over the menu, after a few minutes she looked up and saw he was staring at her. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"You look good like that."

"What a mess?" She tried to smooth her frizzy hair and he chuckled.

Their waitress chose that moment to walk up their table, preventing him from answering. She gave Molly a dirty look and angled her body so she was just facing Billy. She gave him a dreamy smile.

"Ready to order?" Molly opened her mouth to order but Billy cut her off taking the menu away from her.

"Let's see.." he gave the waitress a flirty smile and Molly ground her teeth together. "Let me get a burger and frys, and she's going to have pancakes," he locked eyes with Molly, smiling devilishly, "with strawberries and whipped cream."

The waitress wrote down the order and gave Molly a once over letting out a laugh as she walked away. Molly blushed furiously, hating that she didn't have her foundation to hide it.

"Why did you do that?" She didn't want to look at him. She was beyond pissed. She didn't need him to make a spectacle of her.

"Because you were going to order a salad or some bullshit like that."

"What if I wanted a salad?" He sighed dramatically.

"Look at me." She kept her gaze down.

"Molly." She reluctantly looked up at him and he smiled at her. "You didn't want a salad, no one does. Besides, I saw you looking at them." She leaned back in the booth and sighed.

"It's not like I need to be eating pancakes with fucking whipped cream."

"Jesus Christ, does everything have to be a fight with you?"

She crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted. He tisked under his breath and got up, sliding onto the bench next to her.

"You keep acting like this and I'll have to bend you over my knee and spank you." His voice was low and commanding. It made her shiver with anticipation.

He put his hand on her knee and slid it up her skirt giving her thigh a hard squeeze before returning to his side of the table. Molly swallowed hard and tried to get her blushing under control. He looked at her seductively as he ran his teeth over his bottom lip. The waitress came out with their food, roughly giving Molly her pancakes and making sure to bend over while giving Billy his food to show off her cleavage. Molly scoffed and the waitress glared at her before walking away. Molly looked down at her pancakes like they were going to attack her, it's been a long time since she's had them.

This is stupid they're just pancakes she thought as she cut a bite with strawberry and whipped cream. Once the sugary meal touched her tongue her eyes closed and she moaned softly in pleasure, she swallowed and licked off a bit of whipped cream from her lip. Billy growled and her eyes snapped open. He was looking at her the way a wolf might regard its next meal. She cleared her throat and took a drink of water, trying to flush out the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Sorry."

"For?" He hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"I don't know, you're the one stairing at me." She was getting defensive which caused him to give her a cocky grin.

"If I didn't know better I'd think those pancakes were better than I was last night." She felt her face grow hot and she looked away from him.

"Princess," she instinctively looked up at him. "Do you even know how hot you are when you give into pleasure?"

She looked up at him through her lashes. He bit his lip and hummed his approval. She took a long drink of water and cleared her throat.

"So uh.... California." He raised an eyebrow and she watched his good mood fall away.

"What about it?"

"What did you do for fun?" She shrugged, "what was it like?"

"Yeah, and why do you care?" He sneered at her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Because I want to know! Because I could ask everyone who's ever lived in California what it's like and none of them would give me the same answer. Just like my New York is different from everyone else's. I want to know about your California." She gave him a pleading look and he sighed resting his face in his hands. He ran his hands down his face before cracking his neck.

"I don't why I'm going to tell you this," he sighed again as his gaze focused somewhere she couldn't see. "Every day I could wake up and look at the ocean. Before my dad remarried I was free," he huffed out a laugh, "I would spend all day on the beach, surfing and laying in the sun. The ocean was the closest thing I had to a home since my mo- since I was a kid, but then Susan came along," his tone turned bitter, "and well, you can assume the rest."

She knew she probably shouldn't, but she reached out and placed one of her hands over his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I get it." He gave her a half second smile.

She took her hand back and smiled at him before they both finished their meals. They paid and got back into his car.

"What about you." He still hadn't really looked at her since she asked about California and now he just stared blankly at the road.

"Well..." she smiled fondly at the memories, "I hung around SoHo and St.Marks, my friends and I went to concerts all the time,no matter what time of day or night there was always something to do. I loved photographing the graffiti and passers by. I wasn't good, but I loved it. And when I was little my dad use to take me to all the street fairs across the city." Her face fell and she got quiet.

"What happened to him? He leave?"

"He died. It was an overdose." Her voice quivered and tears began to blur her vision. "He- he had been clean since I was born, I- I don't know why he went back." Her voice cracked on the last word and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She laughed without humor and whipped her tears away as she steadied herself. "I swear I usually don't cry this much."

He reached over and put his hand on her leg palm up. She placed her hand in his and he laced their fingers together.

"That's shitty."

"Yeah, it is."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Billy drove in silence the rest of the way back to school. He should not care about this girl. He should not be opening up and he should not be holding her hand. He stopped around the block from the school and looked over at her.

"Here's your stop." She looked confused for a moment but quickly nodded and grabbed her stuff.

"Well, thanks for breakfast..." she let her sentence trail off before she left the car.

Once she was out he sped off driving past the school. He needed to put some distance between them. He yelled out as he sped into the countryside.

Fuck this place!

Fuck her!

Fuck him...

What was he going to do? He doesn't want to feel anything for her, he's 18 and once he finishes his senior year he's going back to California, and she's probably going back to New York, and even if they don't he can't hide a relationship forever. Fuck! He didn't even want a relationship. He just wanted to bang and be done with it, but no! Now he cares about her which means she can hurt him, and if anyone found out he'd be dead.

That's that isn't it? He had to just keep away from her. Ignore her in class, be a dick, whatever it took to push her away. 

He drove for a while only heading back to the school when the day was half over. He managed to avoid her pretty well, skipping home ec, he just had to get through gym.

He saw her come out of the locker room and he set his jaw. Today they'd be playing dodgeball. As they split up into teams she was the last one picked and thankfully on the other team. He whispered to a few of the guys on the team and got them to agree to his plan. As the whistle blew he threw his ball as hard as he could as the rest of the guys targeted her. 4 rubber balls slammed into her at the same time, one in the face, two to the stomach and one to the left tit. She dropped to the ground and everyone stopped playing to laugh at her. Through laughs the gym teacher told her to hit the bench. Her face was already red from where the ball hit and she looked at him with so much hatred. He felt awful, but it was necessary. The game continued on and when he checked the bleachers she was gone.

Jesus he was an asshole.

He managed to avoid her the next two days, either ignoring her entirely or skipping their shared classes. But every now and then he would steal a glance at her. She never looked at him. She skipped gym, avoided eye contact and if they had to talk in class her words were clipped and to the point. No fire, no sadness, nothing. He should be happy, but he wasn't.

Halloween was tonight and some girl was passing out flyers for her party. This is what he needed. He was going to get drunk and hook up with as many girls as possible to wash the memory of her out of his mind.

He was angry, and he took his frustration out on his step sister. Mocking the town and her, when he saw a group of kids dressed at ghostbusters he sped up threatening to hit them until she jerked the wheel to the side.

"Aaha! That was a close one huh?" He howled and laughed after as he continued to speed to their house.

He took his time getting ready for the party, lifting weights to make sure he looked good before showering and styling his hair. He went shirtless wearing an open leather jacket and biker gloves with tight jeans. He applied some cologne and winked at himself in the mirror, he'd be lying if he said he didn't look damn good tonight.

When he pulled up the party was in full swing, music blared from the house. The place was packed, he knocked back three shots one after another before Tommy approached him. Tommy was an idiot, a typical douche wingman.

"Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!" He cheered and Billy followed him outside.

He got ready and did a handstand on the keg, two guys spotting him, the cround cheered and counted together. 42 seconds. He spit out some beer as he stood up covering his chest in beer and sweat.

"That's how you do it Hawkins! That's how you do it!" The crowd chanted his name as he walked back in cockier than ever.

He shoulder checked Steve as he walked past him, he was the previous king of Hawkins High, but in only a few days Billy had taken that title from him. Billy headed into the kitchen as he continued to smoke his cigarette, pouring himself another shot. Tonight was going perfectly, until he turned around and saw her.

———

FUCK. BILLY. HARGROVE.

Molly was furious. How dare he? How, fucking, dare he? She hated how mad she was.

What did she expect?

No.

Fuck that!

She deserves respect. She deserves to be treated like any other girl. She shouldn't have to put up with this, with him giving her the best orgasms of her life, taking her out to breakfast, and being charming enough for her to let down her walls and tell him about her dad, just to have him act like he doesn't know her! To beam her in the head with dodgeballs! To completely ignore her!

Well if that's how he wants to be fine!

Nancy got invited to a Halloween party tonight, she somehow roped Jonathan into going and he managed to rope her into it too. She was going to find some excuse to flake out, but no. She was sure Billy was going to be there and she was going to torcher him. She dug through her closet until she found them.

"Oh Billy, I hope you're ready."

She took a few breaths before she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. She wore an off the shoulder black dress with bell sleeves. The front and back of the skirt were slit high on her thighs and came to a point at the center. Ripped fishnets and knee high black boots. The outfit was perfected by a black, steel bones corset. Every breath made her breasts rise. She had it laced up so tight that her huge tits were almost touching her chin. It gave her a wildly exaggerated hourglass shape.

I better be able to hook up with at least one guy for all this, she thought as she turned from side to side. She added a large witch's hat and finished her makeup off with purple lipstick. She heard the beep of Jonathan's car and grabbed the few things she needed, some cash, her pack and lighter, eyeliner and lipstick and a flask, shoving it all into her cleavage.

She ran out of the house holding her boobs down. She did not want to see her mother like this. When she awkwardly got into the back seat Nancy and Johnathan both turned around to gape not knowing what to say.

"What? It's all I had!" Nancy gave her a friendly smile.

"You look great! I've just never seen you like this." Johnathan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you look great." He cleared his throat and turned back around, driving off to the party.

The closer they got the more self conscious she was becoming. She pulled out her flask and took a big swing of vodka before handing to Nancy.

"Liquid courage?" Nancy took it delicately and raised her brows in thanks before taking a sip.

"Thanks.." she coughed, clearly not used to hard liquor.

"Johnathan?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." She took the flask back and downed the rest of it feeling it burn down her chest. She was absolutely going to have to be drunk to hook up with a Hawkins guy tonight.

As she walked up to the house she saw Billy doing a keg stand. The count had just started and she quickly made her way past, not wanting to see him yet. She made her way to the kitchen smiling at the boys who were fixated on her chest. She grabbed a red cup and filled it with punch drinking it down she refilled and walked away to mingle. Her breasts were drawing a lot of attention and guys were all too happy to keep pouring shots down her throat. She stumbled into the much less crowded backyard and lit a cigarette. Shuffling her feet she found a tree to lean on for support.

"What do you think you're doing?" A low voice growled in her ear.

Billy.

"I'm having fun." He spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No, you're parading around here like a whore!" He whisper yelled.

"What's it to you? Last I checked I didn't even exist to you!" She spat back at him. "Why don't you run along, wouldn't want anyone seeing you with me." She tossed her cigarette and sneered at him as she pulled out of his grasp to re-enter the party.

———-

Billy was fuming. No one should get to see that much of her skin but him!

FUCK!

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to fight every guy who was trying to make a move on her, he wanted to drag her out of here. He wanted her all to himself.

He yelled out and punched the tree, breaking the skin on his knuckles.

He stalked back into the party grabbing a bottle off the counter and drinking straight from the tap. He searched the party for her and the muscle in his jaw tensed once he found her. She was sitting on the couch with her head tipped back while one guy poured vodka down her throat and the other snorted a line off her tits. The muscle under his eye twitched. She sat back up and the people around her cheered. She leaned over and snorted a fat line of coke from a mirror.

"Who knew fat Molly could be fun?"

"I know dude, those tits are crazy."

"She'll probably suck both our dicks for more coke."

That was it. Billy grabbed the guy by his shirt and cocked back his fist. He smashed the other guy in the face breaking his nose. His friend tried to hit Billy but he ducked. Amid a chorus of fight, fight, fight! Billy saw some jackass lead a very fucked up Molly out of the party. Billy threw a final punch before shoving out of the fight. No one really knew what happened, but they also didn't care. He fought past the crowd trying desperately to find her.

"Hey!" He heard her squeal from the side of the house.

Making his way over there they were easy to spot, this place was empty, he had her pinned to the side of the house as he pawed at her breasts.

"Don't be a tease." His words were slurred and mean.

She tried to shove him off of her but he wouldn't yield. Billy ran up and ripped him off of her, when the guy spun around Billy decked him sending the guy to the ground. He got on top of him and started absolutely wailing on the guy. Hitting him over and over again until he went limp. He shoved off breathing heavy, feeling a rage like never before. He turned his gaze on Molly, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his car.

Fuck anyone who saw.


	5. Chapter 5

He ground his teeth together as they drove in silence. She had leaned the seat back and kept adjusting her tits trying to get comfortable.

"Just take the damn thing off." He growled.

"It's fine!"

He slammed on the brakes and put the car in park on a desolate wooded road.

"What the fuck Molly!" She flinched at the volume of his voice. "What were you trying to do, huh? Were you trying to piss me off? Were you trying to get taken advantage of? What? What the fuck is it?" Every inch of him felt tight, like he was ready to explode.

"And what if I was?! What then? Why the fuck would you even care what happens to me?!" She was screaming and trying to hit him. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her hard.

She stopped fighting against him and he pulled her onto his lap. When she was straddling him he began taking off her corset while biting her neck roughly. She moaned and started grinding her hips into his erection. Once he managed to get the corset off he threw it into the back seat. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down into a kiss. Keeping a strong grip on her hair he brought his face next to her ear.

"I care because you're my girl, alright? Because I don't want anyone else to have you. Because for the first time in my fucked up, miserable life I care about someone other than myself."

"Those are pretty words, but we both know you're not going to act on it. That when we go back to school you won't so much as look at me. I'm not a dirty secret. I'm not someone you can throw away. If I actually mean anything to you then prove it." She was bitter and angry and he threw his head back in frustration.

"You know I can't do that."

"The fuck I do! Is being the king of a school you'll only be at for one year that big of a fucking deal to you?"

"I don't know!" He yelled back. She tried to get off of him but he held her waist firm.

"Well you better figure it out fast." This time when she tried to get off of him he let her. She sat back in the passenger seat and glared out the window.

"So what now?" His voice was so soft he almost didn't recognize it.

"I don't know...." He sighed defeated and started driving again.

He headed out of town and she didn't protest. They drove for a while before he pulled off the road by a large open field. He got out of the car and opened the trunk grabbing a blanket he kept back there in case he had to sleep in his car. Molly got out of the car and stared into the field. He came up next to her and laced their fingers together while he led her away from the road.

"Is now the time you're going to take me into the woods and kill me?" He chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Nah, not tonight."

He spread out the blanket and sat down patting the spot next to him. She rather ungracefully joined him, making him smile as he wrapped an arm around her to bring her close to him. He laid back and let her follow him. Together they looked up at the billions of stars above them.

"It's beautiful, I was never able to see the stars in New York, and I don't know how to drive so I had to settle with what I could see from town." He lifted his head and gave her a quizzical look.

"You don't know how to drive?" He was shocked.

"Nah, no point in having a car in the city, and I always planned to go back when I was done with highschool. So I didn't see a point in learning."

"I'll teach you." She gave a raspy laugh and rolled on her side to look at him.

He mirrored her, using one arm to prop up his head and with the other he held her close to him.

"Yeah, I'll teach you to drive, you need a car in Cali."

"You going back when you graduate?"

"That's the plan anyways."

He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He traced her jaw with his finger tips before cupping her cheek. He leaned in a kissed her, just a quick brush of the lips, soft and tender.

"You should come with me."

"To Cali?"

"Why not?"

"Why don't you come to New York with me."

"Maybe I will." He leaned back in and kissed her slow and sweet.

"What am I going to do with you, Billy Hargrove?" She smiled against his lips.

"Be mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, but I just loved ending on that line.


	6. Chapter 6

  
They laid in the field looking up at the stars until enough alcohol had left their systems and allowed the cold to seep in. Molly shivered and Billy held her tighter. She never wanted this moment to end. She didn’t want to go back to reality.

“Let’s get you home.” Billy places a tender kiss on her temple before he stood and held out his hand for her. 

They walked back to the car hand in hand and she couldn’t stop the smile that had spread across her face. If they had no tomorrow at least she had the memory of him under the stars. 

He opened her door for her before putting the blanket back in the trunk and getting in the driver's seat. Once the car was on he took her hand, it was almost like he thought she would disappear if he wasn’t holding onto her. 

It felt like every light in town was off and when they pulled up to her house it was no different. 

“Spend the night?”

“What about your mom?” 

“Her and Greg are leaving early tomorrow for some business thing he has to do. They’ll be gone till Monday afternoon.” He gave her a devilish smile.

“A whole weekend with the house to yourself, like the sound of that.” He let his voice dip low as he leaned over and kissed her. 

The pair crept up to her room locking her door behind them. She stretched and began to undress. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her along her shoulder humming his approval. She giggled and playfully pushed him away. 

“Billy I’m trying to put on pajamas.”

“But you look so much better without them.” He pulled her back, capturing her lips. She leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You’re a bad influence, you know that right?”

“What other kind is there?” He chuckled and walked her back to the bed. 

He stripped down to his boxers and made himself comfortable in bed. He stacked her pillows and stuffed animals into the corner and laid back. She loved looking at him, his tanned skin, lean muscular body, god even his mustache and mullet looked amazing on him. She put on a large t-shirt and crawled into bed with him. She rolled and doobie and snuggled against him as they passed it back and forth. They fell asleep spooning as the sky began to lighten.

  
  


Molly was abruptly pulled from her sleep by loud banging on her door.

“Molly Ann Jasper! You open this goddamn door right now!” 

Molly jumped out of bed and unlocked her door, waking Billy. The minute the door was open her mother slapped her across her face harder than she ever had before, sending Molly to the ground. Billy leapt up and Molly put her hand up to stop him. 

“Pathetic.” Her mother regarded Billy, “and who are you supposed to be? Hope you had fun fucking this cow, when you’re done with her, give me a call. I’ll show you what a real woman can do.” She winked at him and Molly felt her blood boil. She shot up and got in her moms face. 

“What is wrong with you? Why can’t you just let me be? Jesus chri-“ her mother backhanded her, catching her already tender cheek with her engagement ring. Billy came up behind her, but again she stopped him.

“You’re just like your father, why can’t you do the decent thing and die like he did.” There was so much hatred in her mother's eyes. Without missing a beat her mother adjusted her posture and gave her and Billy a fake smile. “Greg and I are leaving. If anything is out of place when we get back you’ll be finding a new place to sleep.” With that she closed Molly’s door and walked away. 

Molly sank to the ground and Billy followed her down. She took a few shaky breaths while he held her. He gently guided her face up so she was looking at him. His blue eyes were deep wells of empathy. But the muscle in his jaw ticked.

“It’s fine,” she tried to wave him off but he wouldn’t budge.

“It’s not.”

  
  


——-

  
  


The scene that just unfolded broke Billy. He had experienced the same thing countless times, but watching it happen to someone he lov- some he cared about was worse than anything he had been put through. Molly’s face was already starting to bruise around her left eye and there was a shallow cut across her cheek bone. He hated this, she should never have to endure this crap, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she didn’t have to. He gently cupped her right cheek, but she pushed him off. 

“You don’t have to stay.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“What if I want to?” She scoffed and shook her head.

“Yeah right.”

“Baby…” she peered at him with wide, sad eyes. He let out a slow breath and looked away. “I know what it’s like. I- I just don’t want you to be alone right now. I don’t want to be alone right now.” She leaned into him and he held her. 

“How bad is it?” She gestured to her face. He gave her an apologetic look.

“It’s pretty bad.”

“Joy.” He couldn't help but chuckle at her dry humor. 

“Why don’t we go back to bed? Maybe watch a movie or some shit?” She nodded in agreement. 

They smoked and watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show, it was one of the strangest movies he’d ever seen, and he didn’t really get, but it made her happy and right now that was all he cared about. He held her in his lap the whole time, she tried to protest, saying she was too heavy, but he wouldn’t hear it. He wanted her in his arms, where he could protect her. 

They skipped school and stayed in bed all day, only leaving to get food from the kitchen. They watched bad horror movies and smoked pot, giggling and yell at the tv when someone did something stupid. He was trying to keep her mind off this morning, but he knew there was only so much he could do. Her mom and his dad should drive off a clif together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is also on the short side. I have to take care of some family issues the coming week so idk how much I’ll be able to write and I wanted to get this posted before I go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings! Needles and injections!

Billy woke up to the late morning sun streaming in from Molly's window. She was still fast asleep, he smiled to himself as he took her in. Her skin was so pale and different from every Cali girl he knew. Her freckles were soft and small, peppering her nose, she had a few small scars that broke up her porcelain skin, no doubt from her mother. His jaw clenched in anger and he knew he had to find some way to get her away from that hag. She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep before snuggling into his chest. He felt his heart tighten in response. How is it possible that it's only been a few days and he was falling in- and he li- had feelings? He set his jaw and carefully removed himself from the bed. He didn't know how he felt, and he really didn't want to use any big words to describe it.

He just.

Fuck!

He had shit to take care of at home, he couldn't stay here and contemplate the emotions he'd buried for so long. Throwing on his clothes he left her a note before heading out.

Billy took the long way home chain smoking and sighing heavily. He felt trapped. On one hand he was in a position to rule this town, be top dog, have anything he wanted. On the other hand he had Molly. He knew if he was open about how he felt he would lose his popularity and while he didn't care about that or what people thought he liked being in control and if he wasn't on top he wasn't in control. He ground his teeth together as he pulled into his driveway, his dad's truck was there, but not Susan's sedan.

_Fuck._

As he cut the engine his dad walked outside. Billy got out of his car and his old man was on him. Using his big hands his dad pressed Billy's face onto the roof of his car.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I wa-"

"I didn't tell you to speak!"

_'Then why ask me a question?'_ Billy thought bitterly before his father ripped him from the car and threw him to the ground. His dad placed one large boot over Billy's throat and applied pressure.

"You and I need to have a chat about respect, boy." Billy squirmed under his dad's boot, "you're a part of this family and you're going to start acting like it. I expect you to show me and Susan proper respect. I expect you to come home each night. And I expect you to watch after your sister." He removed his boot and Billy gasped for air before his dad gave him a swift and hard kick to the ribs. Billy curled in on himself coughing. "Pathetic," his dad muttered before getting in his truck and leaving.

Billy blinked back tears replacing his hurt with anger and searching out the only target he had, Max.

———

Molly woke up in the mid afternoon feeling like reheated dog crap. She was thirsty and hungry and her face still hurt like a motherfucker. As she rolled out of bed she became acutely aware that Billy wasn't there. Her heart began to sink until she spotted a note on one of her pillows.

_Had to take care of some shit at home._

_Be back as soon as I can._

_-B_

She couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips. His handwriting was horrible, but the fact that he left her a note, that he'd be back? Maybe her standards were low, but it gave her butterflies.

She showered luxuriating in the warm water on her knotted muscles. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. She put her wet hair up in a ponytail and left her face clean, she needed to give it a little time to heal, and it's not like Billy didn't already know about the bruising. She put on a Dio t-shirt and jeans, both a bit more fitted than she's like, but they were old and worn and comfortable. If she closed her eyes she could pretend she could still smell New York on them.

She was listless as the hours ticked by. She flipped through tv channels, picked up and put down several books. She didn't want to admit that every time she heard a car she looked out her window to see if it was him. Eventually she scrounged under her bed and pulled out a large shoe box. Inside was a sketch pad, charcoals and birthday cards and notes from her dad. She regarded the cards with a sad fondness and grabbed the sketch pad. It had been several years since she's used either, but it all felt so fluid. So natural. She barely noticed the sun had gone down until she heard a car door slam. She tensed, worried it was her mother, but the pounding on her front door told her it wasn't. She grabbed shoes and her cardigan before rushing to the front door. Opening the door she was greeted to a very upset Billy.

"What's wrong?" Billy stormed in and paced while he talked.

"I'm a piece of shit because Max decided to fuck off with one of her friends. Not like I chose to fucking have her, not like I asked to raise her or babysit, but it's my fucking fault she snuck out." He was fuming and tears of anger filled his eyes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into her. His shoulders sank as he crumbled in her arms. She had never seen him so vulnerable before.

"You're not a piece of shit. We will find Max. It's going to be ok." She tried to sooth him. He shot up with murder in his red eyes.

"She probably ran off with that black kid-"

"Lucas?"

"How do you know him?"

"This isn't the most diverse town, babe. Plus Johnathans brother is friends with him. Now let's cool down on that racism, I'll call Mrs. Byers and see if she's there..." he looked wild and while it was terrifying that it was directed at a kid, she would be lying if she said it wasn't also kind of hot.

Billy nodded and went back to pacing and ringing his hands. Molly spun in the number for Johnathans house, it rang twice and was abruptly picked up and slammed off. Molly redialed. This time she heard hushed panicked voices for a second before the line went dead. When she tried for a third time an operator informed her the line was disconnected. She met his eyes and they were out the door without another word. She held his hand as they sped across town to the Byers house.

As he pulled into the driveway Steve Harrington strolled out. None of this made sense.

"Wait here." Billy's voice was dark and left no room of argument. The two guys talked for a moment, saying what she couldn't exactly tell over the engine. That was until Billy pointed at a window where several small faces looked out from. He shoved Steve to the ground and kicked him in the gut before running into the house and slamming the door.

_Fuck!_

Steve recovered and ran into the house leaving the door open she could Steve land a solid punch to Billy's face. He wiped his head back and laughed.

_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

Screw staying in the car. She ran into the house as Steve landed another punch.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Molly Jasper?" Steve seemed to have lost his place in the fight caught off guard by her. Billy took the opening to bread a plate on the side of Steve's head and head-butt him to the ground.

"I thought I told you," Billy pinned Steve down, "to wait," and began wailing on him, the bruises and swelling instantly blooming on his face, "in the fucking car!"

Molly tried to pull Billy off Steve but something in him had snapped, he pushed her back and before she could try again Max sunk a needle into Billy's neck.

Molly froze.

_Needle_

_Injection_

_Overdose_

_Death_

Billy stood on shaky legs and looked over at Max, Molly's heart was racing, gun to her head she couldn't tell you what was being said. She watched in slow motion as Billy fell back toward her and she screamed his name. The world came crashing back into her. She scrambled over to him as he laughed and shook his head. Max picked up a nail bat and held it, ready to swing.

"From now on you leave me and my friends alone."

"Screw you," his words were thick with whatever they doses him with. Max swung the bat, and Molly yelled out for her to stop. It landed between his legs, just missing his crotch. Billy looked at it before passing out.

"What the actual fuck!?"

"Get Steve we need to go," one of the kids said as everyone started moving. Molly hopped up and blocked the door.

"What the fuck is going on here? And what did you do to him?" All of the kids stopped and looked at her before exchanging nervous looks with each other.

Max brought Molly over to the corner of the living room, she moved some drywall and wood out of the way showing the carcass of some horrible creature. She explained what was happening as the boys dragged Steve's unconscious body out to the car.

"Now I'm taking my brothers car so we can distract the demodogs away from Ell so she can close the gate." Molly's brain couldn't keep up, but she knew she wasn't about to let a kid drive Billy's car.

"No way, I'm driving and we're bringing him with us."

"We don't have time for this!" The round faced kid, Dustin?, piped up.

"Tough tits, help me get him into the car then tell me where we're going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, I didn’t know what direction I wanted to go, I do have a friend helping me with that though. But mania has found me so hopefully I can put out a few more chapters before the depression sets back in


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
  


Billy and Steve were flopped in the back on top of each other, piled in with Dustin and Mike. Lucas and Max shared the front seat while Molly tried to remember what Johnathan and Billy did to drive. She peeled out of the driveway, with jerky turns and inconsistent speed she followed the directions that were being yelled at her. On a long stretch of farm road Max looked over at her.

“Did he do that to you?”

“What?” Molly tried to look at Max, but violently jerked the car before staring back at the road. “No. He didn’t, my mom did. He tried to protect me.” Max snorted in disbelief. The jerky motion of the car brought Harrington back to the waking world. The boys in the back caught him up to speed as Molly flew down the road.  
  


“Turn!”   


Molly hooked the car into the empty field and drove until all 4 kids yelled stop! The camero screeched to a stop just before a big ass hole. The kids and Steve got out and grabbed supplies they had stashed in the trunk. Steve struggled for a moment to try and stop the kids, but quickly gave up and looked at Molly.

“Stay up here and if you hear screams, I don’t know, pull us out? Run?” He was exasperated. 

Molly felt useless. She watched the 5 of them descend into the pit. She cut the engine and rolled down the windows to make sure she could hear them if they needed her. 

———

  
  


Billy was slowly drawn back to reality by a soft raspy voice singing a sweet song he didn’t know. Molly’s rich voice filled his mind, she was off key, but it was cute. 

_ ‘My poor sweet baby _

_ Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby _

_ When you need a shoulder, come and try mine on for size _

_ I'm real good at holding hands and _

_ Really great at drying eyes…’* _

She gently ran her finger through his hair and for a moment he was completely at peace, but moments are defined by their endings and when his memories flooded back into him he bolted upright only for an intense dizziness to bring him back down.

“Sh sh sh, careful love,” she cooed over him but the only thing he could focus on at the moment was that last word. Love. His vision cleared and he looked up at her in the darkness. 

“Where are we?” She told him everything that had happened. He was in disbelief, and that ever present rage was filling him once again. 

“So Max drugged me and tried to take my fucking car?” 

“It’s not her fault. Crazy ass shit is happening. You didn’t see that….. creature… you-“

“I don’t care!”

“Billy!” She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. Her big gray eyes shone bright in the moonlight. “You have every right to be angry with the world, I don't know what happened in your past, or to your mom, but I know it’s not Max’s fault. We have to be better than our shitty parents. She’s just a kid. You need to protect her, make sure what’s happening to us doesn’t happen to her.” 

He leaned into her pressing their foreheads together. She was right, and that meant several awful things for him. 

He couldn’t leave after the school year, he had to stay and look after Max.

He couldn’t be with Molly because he couldn’t stand the heart break of watching her leave to go back to New York.

He was just as big a piece of shit as his dad.

A horrible sound pierced the stillness around them. It was like hundreds of screaming metal cats being ground up. Molly’s eyes went wide and she bolted from the car with Billy following on shaky legs. With a large flashlight she stared horrified into the pit. When Billy caught up to her he was speechless with what he saw. Terrible four legged monsters ran under the opening, their faces splitting open to reveal rows upon rows of awful teeth. 

“Molly….where’s Max?” She didn’t respond, she just kept her horrified gaze on the pit entrance. The creatures passed and in the wake of silence that followed them they heard what sounded like the footsteps of people running. When Billy saw bright red hair he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Harrington began hoisting kids up to Billy. Finally Billy extended a hand to Steve and helped pull him out of the pit. 

“Do you think it worked?” Max asked.

“I guess we go back to Will’s house and wait to see,” Lucas added.

“It worked. It had to.” Mike finished. 

Billy looked at Molly lost for words. The ride home was awkward to say the least. Molly managed to convince Billy to let Steve drive, since she was officially, ’Never operating that death machine again!’ And he was still fucked up from the sedative. Molly sat in his lap, his arm wrapped protectively around her, Max and Steve had definite questions, but no one spoke on the drive back. 

It was 45 painful minutes before headlights came down the Byers driveway. Nancy, Jonathan and Mrs. Byers came out of the station wagon. Mrs. Byers carried her younger son inside. Molly and Billy stepped out to give everyone a minute. Nancy gave Molly a look and mouthed that they would talk later. 

Billy shifted uncomfortably, and Molly grabbed his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze before separating and going inside. Billy stood alone by his car unsure what to do. A moment later Molly came back out with Max in tow. The three of them sat in silence until they pulled into the Hargrove driveway. The porch light was still on and Susan came running out when the car stopped. Everyone got out and Susan wrapped Max in a tight hug. 

“We found her with her friends. She was safe at the Byers house.” Molly interjected. Susan looked up at her and thanked her before getting up and giving Billy a hug.

“Thank you both.” Billy stiffened at the affection unsure how to act. Molly cleared her throat and got Susan’s attention. Thank god for her.

“Mrs. Hargrove? Would it be ok if Billy stayed in my guest room tonight? My parents are out of town and I don’t feel safe alone.” Susan softened and placed a hand on both their cheeks.

“Of course.” She guided Max inside and Billy and Molly got back into the car. Billy drove to Molly’s, his mind felt like it was churning and empty at the same time. He couldn’t fully process the events of tonight. 

  
——  
  


He made it up to her bed and collapsed on to it. She laid down next to him and he moved to hold her. He nuzzled into her, placing soft kisses along her neck. Today was a lot and he wanted to forget. He just wanted to feel good. Wanted to make her feel good, before he had to push her away. He couldn’t get any deeper in this with her just for her to leave him. 

He nipped her neck between kisses eliciting soft mewls from her as his hands lazily explored her body. He could devote a lifetime to this and never grow tired of it.

“Hey, are you ok?” He hadn’t realized he’d stopped until her voice brought him back. 

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He leaned in brushing tender kisses across her lips. She pulled back and pinned him with a worried look.

“Tonight was…. intense.. are you sure?” He smiled down at her.

“Shut up,” he said with a soft laugh before he claimed her mouth drawing a low moan from her. 

He rolled his hips into her and she arched to meet him. He kisses along her jaw down to the cord of her neck. Biting and sucking he laved her neck until a beautiful red mark bloomed. He pulled back admiring her. Even with a black eye she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She looked up at him with lustful eyes as she nibbled her bottom lip. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt lowering himself to kiss a trail up her stomach as he removed her shirt. He loved the way she squirmed under him. 

“Billy,” she whined needily, and his cock jumped in response.

“Yes, sunshine?” He rasped against her ear as he rolled his hips against her. She pawed at his shirt unbuttoning it as fast as she could. He sat up and removed his shirt before he slipped off their jeans. His gaze raked over her, every part of her was soft and creamy. He unhooked her bra and dipped his head sucking a dusky nipple between his teeth. 

He wanted to drink her in. To taste and tease every inch of her. To burn himself into her. He needed this night to last a lifetime. Tomorrow he would have to push her away, he’d have to leave her before she left him. The thought created a pit in his stomach, an ache he pushed down. Tonight wasn’t about lamenting. He would have plenty of time for that in the future. Tonight was about pleasure. 

He nipped and kissed her back down her stomach, the feeling of her yielding flesh between his teeth sent shockwaves down his spine. He expertly removed her panties and spread her thick thighs. Her breathy moans the only encouragement he needed. He looked up at her as his tongue swept out over her clitorus. That sweet bundle of nerve was the most delicate thing he’d ever tasted. They moaned in unison and he began to worship at the altar that was her body. His hands groped as his tongue explored. He found what made her moan, what made her arch, what made her cry out and what left her breathless. 

He played her body like it was an instrument and he, a virtuoso. Truly he was a giver. His cock wept with need as he gave her clit a final suck, sending her over the edge once again. If he thought she was beautiful before… her hair lay around in tousels her body dusted in a pink flush. Her breasts splay and lips swollen from pleasured biting. 

“Fuck you’re magnificent.” Giving him a feline smile she beckoned him back to her. 

As he crawled back up her he languished in the feel of her hands roaming his muscular frame. He once again claimed her mouth as he readied to enter her. He slowly slid in cursing under his breath. God they fit together perfectly. He slowly moved in her hooking one arm under her leg he drove in deeper. She rasped his name as she moved with him, each roll of his hips met the arch of hers. They moved as one creating the most heady friction he had ever experienced. He leaned further in taking her mouth and reaching new depths. Their mones joined as their tongues dueled. He felt his muscles tighten, he was a live wire. He broke their kiss and bit the cord of her neck pushing her over once again. She screamed his name marking his back with her nails and sending him to his completion. 

He collapsed on top of her. Holding her rolled them on their sides. He was still inside her as he peppered soft kisses across her face. They stayed entwined until they fell asleep. He never wanted to let her go.    
  


_’One more day can’t hurt..’_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Poor Sweet Baby - You’re a Good Man Charlie Brown


	9. Chapter 9

Molly woke up snuggled close to Billy, his strong arms bandied around her. She nuzzled closer and felt his hold on her tighten.

“Morning sunshine.” His voice was deep and rough and she hummed in response.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. The morning light paid homage to the peaks and valleys of his face and highlighted his wounds from last night, now they were both battered and bruised. She cupped his face and ran her thumb over the split in his lip. He smiled, placing a rough hand over her. He brought her palm to his lips and kissed softly. For a moment she closed her eyes and savored this. Savored him. She allowed her imagination to wander, picturing a future with him far away from Hawkings.

“What are you thinking of?” She blushed and looked up at him.

“Just the future, leaving Hawkings, that kind of stuff.”

His face darkened and he got up going into the bathroom leaving her to wonder what just happened. When he came back out he started gathering his clothes and dressing. He didn’t look at her.

“Hey, are you alright?” He ignored her, “Billy, what the fuck? What’s wrong?” She got up and grabbed him by the arm.

“You’re what’s wrong!” He faced her flailing down at her.

“What the fuck did I do?”

“I don’t know!” He pulled out of her hold and ran his hands through his hair. “I was fine! Then I was dragged here and I met you! And now everything is fucked!”

“Well I’m real sorry meeting me was fucking awful for you.”

“That’s not-“

“No I get it.” Her voice dropped, a million awful things ran through her head, but sudden it was like a lightbulb went off, “too many people saw us together, now you’re going to push me away, break off whatever this is so you can save face.”

“Molly..”

“Save it.” She laughed bitterly, “god I can’t believe I was dumb enough to think you actually had feelings for me, or that I was dumb enough to fall for you.” Hurt seemed to flash across his face before it hardened.

“You’re right. I can’t be seen with a fat girl.”

With that he grabbed his jacket and left. When she heard her front door slam shut the tears started crying. What the fuck had just happened? How had they gone from cuddling to this.

Molly sank to the ground and leaned against her bed. She saw the drawing she had made yesterday. I was Billy. She hated it now. She ripped the drawing out, krumpeling it up and throwing it at her closet. She grabbed a pillow and screamed until her throat hurt and her voice was gone.

———

“What are you thinking of?” She blushed and looked up at him, he loved making her blush.

“Just the future, leaving Hawkings, that kind of stuff.”

‘ _Leaving Hawkings_ ’

His heart sank. She was going to leave and he couldn’t. He got up and went into the bathroom to pace and think.

_Fuck!_

He could ask her to stay? Right, so she can break his heart and still leave.

He could go with her? And leave Mac defenseless against his dad.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

There was no good answer. Why did he have to meet her? Why did she have to be amazing? Why did he have to fall in love….

No

He didn’t love her, he couldn’t. He refused to love someone who was going to abandon him. Not again…

He had to get out of here. She wouldn’t understand and she would break him. He had to leave her first. Had to make sure she never wanted to be around him.

He finished the fight on a low blow. Before walking out of her life forever. He violently wiped the tears from his eyes as he drove away from her house.

He drove and chain smoked the rest of the day. He had no destination in mind, he just knew he didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to be still.

It was well past dark when he made it home and his dad was pissed. He laid into Billy going on about how big of a piece of shit he was. He didn’t fight it. Billy laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling until a small knock on his door brought him back. He grunted and Mad opened the door.

“Hey,” he nodded, and she tried to look anywhere but at him. “So uh who was that girl?”

“No one.”

“Seemed like you liked her…”

“Yeah well I didn’t.” He sat up and glared at her.

“She was nice, and I just thought-“

“Well Max no one told you to think. And I sure as shit didn’t invite you to talk about my life. Now get the fuck out and don’t ever talk about her again.” She pressed her lips into a thin line and left closing his door behind her.

God he hated himself.

———-

Molly steeled herself for school on Monday, she already felt so numb and empty it wasn’t hard to push down the rest of her sadness. She applied her makeup heavier than usual to make sure every bit of her bruising was covered. She wore loose pants and a large ripped black and red sweater with small platform shoes. She skipped breakfast instead having black coffee before Greg drove her to school. She stared out the window the whole time looking at nothing in particular as Greg gave her worried looks.

She managed to avoid Nancy and Johnathan, but seeing Billy was much harder. She asked to use the restroom in first period and didn’t return, it was too hard being near him. She skipped her other classes with him and made sure to avoid anywhere they might run into each other.

He seemed fine.

He smiled and joked with other students, he was carefree and it broke her heart all over again.

Her perfectly formulated ‘avoid your feelings and anyone who can question them’ plan was going great, until the next Wednesday.

She had barely eaten, her skin was waxy and pail, more so than was intended, she hadn’t fought with her mom, just nodding along and agreeing with any ridicule, although since she wasn’t really eating her mom had been almost nice to her. She got into the car that morning and Greg gave her a worried look.

“You ok kiddo?” She tried to give him a smile.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” It was clear he wasn’t buying it, but he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the school anyways.

“You know you can talk to me right?” This time she actually managed a smile. She really did feel lucky to have Greg as a step dad.

“Thanks Greg.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence. She opened the door and he gave her shoulder ha reassuring squeeze. She gave him a half smile and got out of the car, then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Billy was a fucking mess. 

Since leaving Molly he’d made sure he was always at least a little buzzed and always around people. He needed constant distractions because as soon as he was alone with himself he couldn’t stop the flood of self hatred. Each day he would look for her and each day he saw her deteriorate. She either skipped their combined classes or looked right through him as if he wasn’t there. 

He knew he deserved the pain he felt. He wanted so desperately to hold her in his arms and promise her things would be better. He would be better. But he didn’t. Besides. She was better off without him. 

A week and a half later and she wasn’t in school, then she missed the rest of the week. He tried not to worry. He was with his usual crowd on Friday night. They were drinking behind the movie theater when Billy overheard Heather gossiping to one of the other girls.

“Oh my god no way!”

“You know I heard fat Molly got knocked up.”

“Omg gross!”

“Ha! I know who would ever sleep with that freak?” Bill jumped up and got in Heather's face.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Billy’s head was spinning and he couldn’t make sense of what was going on. 

“Yeah, my moms a nurse. Molly’s step dad rushed her to hospital on Wednesday when she collapsed in front of the school,” she started laughing, “ I would have paid to see that whale go down. Anyways turns out she’s pregnant.” Billy’s face paled and he bolted from the alleyway jumping in his car and sped to Molly’s house.

He pulled up and froze. What was he going to do? Was she even pregnant? Was it even his? Would she even talk to him? His head swam as his heart rate increased. Until a soft knock on his window brought him back to reality. 

“What are you doing here?” Her expression was hard and her tone was flat. 

“Can we talk?”

“I really don’t see what we have to talk about.” 

“Jesus- Molly I know you’re pregnant!” Her face dropped and she quickly got into the car. 

“We can talk but not here.” 

“Where-“

“I don’t care, just not here!” She snapped and he growled before driving off. 

He wanted to wait, to give her time and let her start the conversation, but after 10 minutes of grueling silence he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled off on a desolate back road. Throwing the car in park he turned to her and pinned her with a hard stair.

“So?”

“So what, Billy?” He ran a hand down his face.

“Is….is it..”

“Is it yours?” Her voice rose in anger, “of course it’s fucking yours what the fuck do you think that I went out and instantly banged another dude?!” He deflated closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

“No,” he looked back at her and gently took her hand, “I just, this all new to me and-“

“It’s new to me too. How, how did you even find out?”

“Heather. Her mom works at the hospital.” Molly groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“So everyone knows?”

“If not they probably will by Monday.” Molly curled into herself keeping her hands over her mouth. “Were you even going to tell me?” His voice was barely above a whisper and so needy he almost didn’t recognize it was coming from him. She looked over at him with big sad eyes. 

“I don’t know. I mean, yeah, you have a right to know, but I just,” she sighed and shook her head. “I don’t even know what’s going on. I mean one minute we’re in bed and everything is great, then you’re breaking my stupid shitty heart, and I’m just trying to survive that and then this happens. You didn’t even want to be seen with me, why would I ever assume you’d want to have a baby with me.” He felt like he’d been gutted.

“Molly, I’m so-“

“Save it, th-“ He grabbed her wrists and turned her to look at him. 

“No. I fucked up and I’m shitty and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I didn’t mean it. Molly please believe me. I was trying to protect myself and I was awful, and,” he grit his teeth and growled in frustration not knowing the words.

“Protect yourself from what?”

“From you! You're going to graduate and leave this shit hole, leave me, I…. I couldn’t handle that.” She pulled out of his hold.

“So you figured you’d be the world's biggest asshole instead of just talking to me? Jesus Billy you know that’s not better right?” His cheeks burned with shame as he looked away from her.

“So what now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does your mom know?” 

“No. Greg promised he wouldn’t tell her until I was ready,” Molly laughed without humor, “shit, we may not have to worry about the baby since she’s going to kill me when she finds out.” Billy’s fist clenched tight, bleaching his knuckles.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you.” Molly snorted and shook her head. “I’m serious!”

“Billy, you literally just walk out on me, I don’t trust you. The only reason we’re talking is because you found out and I’m not going to deny you access to your kid, but this isn’t happy family fun times ok? I don’t need or want your help.” Billy pulled away from her and nodded as he looked out the windshield. He really fucked things up. 

He put the car back in drive and drove her home. Without a word she placed a hand on his leg. He took it and entwined their fingers. He didn’t know what it would take, but he was going to fix things. He had to.

———-

Molly hesitated when the car was parked. She wanted so badly for him to come up to her room with her. To hold her and kiss away the hurt he’d caused, but she wasn’t an idiot and she couldn’t put herself in a place to get hurt like that again. She was glad he knew, but she would have preferred telling him herself. 

“So, uh.” Billy sighed, she hated that he was cute when he was flustered. “When can I see you again?” 

“I guess tomorrow?” He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before pulling his away. She gave him a half smile and left the car. 

“Wait!” She turned confused as he rolled down the window. He dug through his glove box and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil scribbling something down. He handed it to her, it was his number.

When she made it up to her room she heard him drive off. What was she going to do? It was hard to be near him and stand her ground, hard to think straight when he looked so damn good. 

Fuck she wanted a smoke so bad, she glared down at her uterus and paced her room. She tried to occupy herself with homework and tv but as it got later she felt more and more restless. She was hungry and cranky, and did the only thing she could think of. She called him. 

“Hello?” She sent a small thanks up that he was the one who answered.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Are you ok?” The edge of panic in his voice made her laugh. 

“Relax, everything is fine.”

“Shit, you had worried, I didn’t think you’d call so soon. I mean I’m glad you did I jus-“

“Billy, it’s ok.”

“So what’s going on?”

“It’s stupid really, it’s just the doctor said I’m not aloud to skip meals and since I was malnurished when I came in I need to eat whenever I’m-“

“So where are we going?” She could hear the smile in his voice. 

“As long as I can get frys I don’t care.”

Molly grabbed her wallet and keys and went down to Greg’s office to let him know where she was going. He’d been so great since Wednesday, he was always kind to her, but, well it was almost like having her dad back. Almost.

“Hey there kiddo!”

“Hey Greg, is my mom still up?” 

“Nah, she’s been asleep in the living room for close to an hour now, what’s going on?”

“I’m going to grab a bite to eat with B- with a friend.” Greg looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

“Is he uh…”

“Yeah, he is.” Greg got up and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Be safe ok?” She nodded and her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug. “So when do I get to meet the father of my grandkid?” Molly groaned and rolled her eyes as they pulled apart. He laughed and shook his head. “I’m just teasing, but I do expect to meet him, when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Greg.” He really was a good guy. Her dad would have liked him. 

He handed her some money and told her to have fun. She grabbed her leather jacket as she heard the camaro pull up. She got in and he gave her a boyish smile. It was awkward between them, but she was glad they were together. 

“So, any other requests besides frys?”

“Milkshakes?”

“You got it sunshine,” he smiled and reached over to hold her hand. Her heart ached. 

The local burger joint was full of teens and Molly wrinkled her nose in disapproval. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s…. peopley,” she said with disdain earning a rust laugh from him. 

“They’re the only place that’s open right now.” She pouted, “I’ll order to go, ok?”

“Really?” He shrugged.

“Yeah,” he gave her hand a squeeze before lifting it up and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Before she could protest he was out of the car. She slouched in the passenger seat and focused in on her chipped nail polish wondering what she had really gotten herself into.


	11. Chapter 11

Billy was almost giddy as he waited for his order. He was going to get this right. He was going to do whatever it took. He was going to make sure he was better than his dad.

He bounced on his heels looking back toward his car every few minutes until an older waitress brought out a bag and drink tray. He paid and jogged back to his car. He handed Molly the bag and shakes before he pulled out and drove outside of town.

"What did you get?" She asked while looking into the bag. He slapped her hand away and laced their fingers together.

"Be patient." She pouted and huffed quietly. She was such a pain in the ass, but god did he love it.

He drove until the lights of town faded away and they could be alone. Pulling off the road he parked the car and turned off the headlights. He took the food and drinks from her, handing her a basket of frys and a burger. She went to reach for a a shake and again he swatted her away.

"Damn it Hargrove!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Trust me ok?" Each shake had an extra cup and he placed the empty ones in the drink tray and grabbed the chocolate shake. He split it between the cups before grabbing the strawberry shake and gently topping each cup off. He put the lids on the new cups and handed one to her. "My mom used to do this for me when I was a kid." She gave his a suspicious look as she barely hid her smile before trying the shake.

"Fuck, ok, you win. This is great." He puffed with pride as she smiled up at him.

They talked idly as they ate, about tv shows and music, everything and nothing. She leaned back in her seat and looked over at him.

"Alright, here's a question for you. A young woman is at her mothers funeral. She looks across the room and sees a man she doesn't know, it's love at first sight, he's the man of her dreams. 3 weeks later she murders her sister, why?"

"So she can see the guy again."

"Yes!" She gave him the biggest smile, before laughing, "That's exactly what I said, apparently we're both psychopaths." He laughed with her until his sides hurt.

They sat in the bubbly silence that followed a good laugh, he looked into here eyes and leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He deflated. "I just-"

"You're not ready."

"I'm sorry Billy." Her eyes held so much sadness it crushed him. Why did he ever think pushing her away was the right thing to do?

"Let's get you back home." His smile was broken, but he was trying. Would spend the rest of his life trying if that's what it took.

He turned up the radio as he drove back sparing them an awkward silence. They bobbed along to the music as the scenery flew by. He once again park out front of her house killing the music he turned to her.

"I'll pick you for school on Monday ok?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm not going to let you face these corn fuckers alone Molly," she bit her lip to try and hold back a giggle, she was not successful making him smile at her. "This is my baby too, and if anyone is going to give you a hard time I'll be there to give them a harder one, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She gave him a quick peck on the check before she hopped out of the car. He placed his hand over the spot and smiled.

——-

Monday morning reared its ugly head far too soon for Molly's liking. She was by no means a morning person and she was absolutely dreading returning to school. She was nauseous and sluggish and just wanted to go back to bed. She put on an off the shoulder black sweater, gray leggings, and her docs. She grabbed a black scrunchie and threw her hair in a bun. She managed to slap on some makeup before trudging downstairs to make breakfast.

She sat at the kitchen table zoning out into her eggs. She managed to get through about half of her breakfast before her mom came down. Her mom picked up her plate as she walked past and tossed it in the sink.

"Seriously?"

"You were doing so great losing weight," she gestured at Molly, "now you're just making yourself fatter."

"By eating breakfast?"

"Yes! What did you quit smoking?" Molly bit her tongue and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I quit." Her mother scowled.

"Jesus you're going to be huge." Her mother poured herself a cup of black coffee and walked away.

Jesus Christ Molly hated her. At least she could play off the pregnancy a little longer and blame it on quitting. She grabbed her jacket and backpack waiting outside for Billy. She sat on her stoop fiddling with the pins on her backpack until Billy pulled up. She dragged her feet to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"You ok?"

"Peachy." Billy gave her a worried look, but dropped the subject. He held his palm up for her and she laced their fingers together.

"So uh... are you guys like back together?"

"Yes/No" they said in unison. Billy flashed a cheeky smile.

"Maybe not yet, but we will be." Molly rolled her eyes but didn't protest. Max just nodded.

They pulled into the school lot and Billy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_Here goes nothing._

It felt like everyone was staring at them as they walked into the school together. Why couldn't the earth just swallow her whole? It seemed like everyone was whispering about them as she grabbed her books for the day.

"You ok?"

"Just ready for today to be over."

"Then let's get out of here." She smiled and shook her head no.

"I just missed 3 days and I'm definitely going to end up missing more."

He nodded and turned away from here to glare at a few passerby. They walked to first period together, her desperately trying to avoid eye contact with anyone and him glaring at anyone who looked their way. She was relieved when the bell rang and class started. Today was going to drag on.

———

Billy took a deep drag from his smoke as he headed to his car, he wanted to take Molly out to lunch but he desperately needed a nicotine fix so he told her he would meet her at the car. He stiffened as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Hargrove! Where you been buddy?" Fucking Tommy. "You ran off on Friday and now I hear you're hanging around the Hawkings Whore?" Billy froze as Tommy laughed at his own joke.

"The fuck did you call her?"

"Hawkings whore? Pretty funny right? Look I don't know what kind of joke you're pulling but you better get to the punchline fast. People are starting to talk." Billy ran his tongue over his teeth before his fist collided with Tommy's face. Billy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the exterior of the school.

"So Tommy, what are they saying?"

"Shit man!" Billy pulled him back and slammed him back into the wall.

"What," he leaned in close, "are they saying."

"That maybe it's your kid..." Billy nodded and threw him to the ground, a crowd was starting to form. Billy kicked Tommy in the gut and was about to again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" He turned to look at Molly. She looked down and Tommy and shrugged, "oh, alright, never mind then." He grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Since you all seem so god damn interested," Molly looked up at him horrified and hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He continued as if he hadn’t heard her

"It is my kid, Molly's my girl, and I'll be happy to give any of you the same treatment Tommy boy got here if any of you have a problem with that." He put his arm around her and they walked off to his car.

"You know this doesn't mean we're back together." He shrugged.

"You're still my girl." He pulled her in and kissed her on her temple. She shook her head and laughed but didn't protest, which to him was a definite win.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving came and went and Christmas was fast approaching. Morning sickness was Molly's new normal. She was miserable and exhausted, her mom kept degrading her looks, Greg kept pushing to meet Billy, and Billy…. well he really was the best part of all this. It was surreal, the guy who was so hot and cold, who broke her heart to save himself was now doting on her. He always had crackers in his car for her nausea, he’d take her out to lunch, drive her to doctors appointments, and take care of her anyway he could.

Molly scraped herself off the bathroom floor and trudged downstairs, her hair was messily put up, she couldn’t even manage eyeliner today, and her outfit was less than cute being a Megadeath t-shirt and sweats with her docs, cardigan and leather jacket. She slumped into the camero and Billy gave her a sympathetic look.

“Rough morning?”

“Nah, just got back from the spa, couldn’t you tell?” Max laughed and Billy gave her hand a squeeze before driving off.

Billy parked and got out to let Max out of the back. Molly groaned dramatically before getting out of the car herself.

“You know we can always skip”

“Billy, you know I’ve already missed too much.”

“Yeah, but isn’t this like a get out of jail free card?” He wrapped his arms around her from behind placing his big hands over her womb. She had to stop herself from leaning into him.

“You know it’s not.” He moved his hands and pulled her tighter against him.

“We can do a whole day tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes at his pouting.

“Today is the last day before break,” she chewed her lip as her resolve began to fade, “what would we even do?”

“I may have a few ideas…” his warm breath fanned her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Billy.” A warning, but his warm chuckle was weakening her crumbling resolve. She missed being close to him. Missed him touching her…..

“Come on Molly, you need a break.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and Molly was horrified at the needy mewl that left her. Billy pulled away from her and she had to bite her tongue to not whine at the loss of contact. He opened the passenger door and she found herself lost in those piercing blue eyes that looked down at her so tenderly.

“Let me take care of you.”

She felt like a moth helplessly drawn to the flame of him, she nodded and got in deciding to blame her inability to resist him on her hormones. He laced their fingers together as he restarted the car bringing her hand to his lips he placed delicate kisses across her knuckles as he pinned her with his gaze. She squirmed under the attention, fuck she was needy. Stupid pregnancy hormones, stupid sexy Billy. He smirked and drove off leaving her stomach doing backflips.

Her mom and Greg were gone, Billy dropped her off and went to park around the block. This was not the first time they’d cut class and gone back to her house. She locked the side door behind her and headed to her room, a few minutes later Billy tapped on her window and she let him in bringing some snow with him.

“Fuck it’s cold out there!” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Awww, does Cali boy not like the snow?” She teased. He glared at her and swiftly moved to pin her beneath him. She swallowed hard at the contact.

“You know I don’t,” his hard expression softened, “but I do know how you can make it better.” With a smirk he slowly ground his hips into her core causing her to instinctively arch to meet him. They both sucked in a breath at the friction.

Fuck she needed him.

She locked eyes with him and for a second time froze. Without a word they both knew, their lips met and she was consumed by desire. There was so much heat and passion in that kiss she wondered if either of them would come out unscathed. He moaned into her lips and she opened for him. Their tongues duled as she spread her thighs. Moans passed between them like precious oxygen from drowning men.

The longer they kissed the more undone she felt. She grabbed his clothing desperate to feel his skin on hers, and he gladly complied. Separating just long enough to be free of their shirts they worked each other’s pants off while they kissed and bit and licked. She’d almost forgotten how wonderful he tasted, like fresh mint and smoke. With his rough hands and musky cologne her head was swimming.

She ran one hand across his broad back while the other danced over his abs and followed his happy trail to her prize. She wrapped her fingers around his impressive member drawing a moan from him as she lazily stroked him. He rolled his hips in time with her.

“Billy…” she was so needy she hardly recognized her own voice.

“Tell me what you need.”

“You”

She studied his reaction, his eyes closed and he bithis lip turning his face a way from her for a moment before casting his gaze down at her. His pupils were blown, pleasure consumed his features as he glided into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he entered her.

Their mouths smashed into each other as he drove over and over into her core. Each cry of passion desperately swallowed. Coiled around each other like snakes they came hard and fast.

Oh how she had missed him.

———

Fuck he had missed her.

Billy rolled off Molly before pulling her close to him. He kissed along her shoulder to her neck nuzzling against her as he held her tighter.

“I love you.”

_Shit_

He froze. Fuck he did not mean to say that. Not yet anyways. A soft almost bitter laugh came from Molly.

_Shit!Shit!Shit!_

“You know, I’ve been told that saying ‘I love you’ after sex doesn’t count.”

She sounded empty, hollow almost, he might not have been ready to declare his feelings, but he did and now he had to prove it was real.

_Fuck_

“Molly….” she rolled over to face him, her gray eyes a turbulent storm, while her face was still flushed with passion and her lips swollen from his kiss. He took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“I do love you, i-“

“But?”

“What?” He was taken aback.

“I love you, but…” she looked away from him, “I don’t have a lot of experience with love, but what I’ve learned is that it’s always conditional. ‘I love you, but you’re too fat’ ‘I love you, but you’re too weird’ ‘I love you, but I love heroin more.’” The last one was barely above a whisper. He knew all too well what she meant. He cupped her cheek and guided her gaze back to him.

“I don’t exactly have a good track record with it either, but I know I’ve never felt this way for anyone before. I don’t really know how to describe it other than love. And there’s no condition, ” he laughed fondly, “shit, I’m pretty sure I fell for you the first time you flipped me off.” Her eyes were filling with tears, but a shaky laugh bubbled out. “I’m always going to love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too, Billy.”

Her words were barely above a whisper, but it was enough for him. He kissed her tenderly and held her close. Maybe she wasn’t just a protective barrier for him, maybe somehow they both smoothed out each other’s jagged edges.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this hot trash journey. Comments let me know it was worth it!
> 
> Part 2 will be starting soon! Vengeance, violence and fluff abound.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107578/chapters/71451726


End file.
